1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic sensor and a magnetic sensor device.
2. Related Art
As a conventional technique, a switch device is known which includes a casing, an inner rotor rotatably provided with respect to the casing and including a magnetic plate having a circular shape in which a north pole, a south pole and a north pole are magnetized in this order, and a Hall IC (Integrated Circuit) provided on a substrate facing the magnetic plate (e.g., JP-A 2008-130314).
According to this switch device, the magnetic plate also rotates in accordance with rotation of the inner rotor, and the Hall IC can output ON and OFF signals based on a variation of a magnetic field caused by the rotation.
However, in a conventional switch device, there is a problem that a revision of the arrangement of the Hall IC or of a related electronic circuit, etc., is required for changing a switched position of ON and OFF signals depending on the application, which results in a complicated design.